Forest Pain
by Panda13216
Summary: This is a chapter book. Sam and Dean go hunting in out of the map Nevada. They are not extremely sure what they are hunting, but one of their main problems is Sam is very tired. As they begin the hunt they find out what they're going after. Read more to find out! Non-Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Forest Pain Chapter One

Panda13216

A pretty girl sat next to her boyfriend. They were sitting at around the edge of a cliff, romantic at the time. The stars twinkled in a perfect array of a cloudless night. The boy stretched his hand out around her shoulder. She brushed it off lightly.

"What's wrong Callie?" The boy asked, confusion showing in his whiskey brown eyes.

"Nothing Dale." Callie responded, resting her light blond hair on the boy's shoulder.

There was a crack heard distantly in the woods. Dale shot his head up, bumping Callie's. She gave him her look of annoyance, but glanced backwards at the swift movement in the trees. She raised her eyes at Dale as if he planned this.

"Callie? Let's go back to the car." Dale didn't really wait for an answer. He started walking down the dirt trail. He didn't even glance back at the short skirt following him.

"Dale?" Callie asked. She was looking nervously at the dense woods. There was a hand like thing moving toward them, she couldn't really make it out. Callie shook her head in disbelief.

Dale didn't answer. She could barely see the brown deer hide jacket he was wearing. The cracks of sticks became closer, as if something was trying to stalk them. She ran as fast as her red pumps would go, trying to catch the brown haired boy. She reached out with red nails, entwining her hand with his. The woods had become so thick, there was barely any moonlight shining through. There was another close crack of a branch. Callie twisted, her bright blue eyes shining in small moonlight. She released her hand, staring deeply into darkness.

There was a deep scream behind her. She turned back quickly, only to see her boyfriend being dragged into the vast darkness. There was a long nailed human hand dragging him back, his screams muffled by the agony of it. Callie couldn't believe it.

"Dale!"

Dean cruised in the Impala with Sam. His brother was nearly half asleep, which wasn't good for the reason they were on their way to a hunt in off the map Nevada. Sam didn't like the idea of being so far away from connection to society, but Dean thought it would be a pretty good idea to get out of town sometimes. They weren't really sure what they were hunting. They had been so caught up in keeping Sam awake for the last few nights there wasn't much time for researching. At least they knew it was a monster that lived in the woods. Quite vague, but it was something more than they had now.

Sam turned his head gingerly. His hair was fluffing into his lightly closed eyes. His hands were positioned on his leg and his feet were involuntarily bumping to the base in the car. Dean was tapping his fingers on the wheel, resisting the urge to sing in the car. This was mostly for fear of waking up his exhausted brother. Dean exhaled loudly. Sam popped his eyes open. He pulled his hair out of his eyes and began to focus on the world around him.

"Dean?" Sam asked. He was focusing on the mass amount of woods behind the protection of glass. "Where are we?" He must've been out of it; he mapped the way around forty times.

"Heading out of pinpointed Nevada." Dean answered calmly. He stopped tapping his fingers to increase his point.

"Humph." Sam replied. He didn't give much emotion. He twisted away from Dean, sighing. Dean could easily see his hazel-green eyes disappear behind his eyelids.

Dean continued to tap his fingers to the deep thump of the base. There were a few signs indicating the lodge they were staying at while doing this case. The signs simple said ' **The Moose Camping College! Ten Miles Ahead!** ' Dean found it quite ironic it was called The Moose Camping College, but it was the only one in a twenty mile radius. The Impala purred loudly as Dean turned across a lane to enter the logged center.

He stopped the car in a parking spot close to the small two people room they rented. Probably so he could see his baby from the room. Dean set both of his feet on the poorly done concrete. Dean shut the door best he could without completely disturbing Sam. He walked around the Impalas bumper. The white lines were insanely weathered, and the grass was long from recently cut. Dean placed a hand under the passenger side door handle. He pulled it open, and ended up trying to pull Sam out of the car in the process. The youngest Winchester was quite heavy, though Dean still managed to haul him out of the car. Sam swayed slightly, before resting most of his weight on Dean. Dean stumbled, he was sure he was about to hit the so called parking lot. Sam supported himself, but it wasn't very well. He gripped Dean's shoulder as they walked into the lodge.

The reception room itself smelled of saw dust mixed with ashes from a grand fire in a corner. There were moose heads, bear heads, deer heads and other unrecognizable animals. One Dean could've sworn looked like a Jackalope. There were some handcrafted benches in front of the fire; the legs were worn with ashes. In the center of the room lied a reception desk made of stacked logs. The logs looked as if they were sawn in half. Behind the desk stood a thin black haired lady. She had dark skin and wore an olive green Tee-Shirt with the words 'Moose Staff' on it. She waved politely but behind the fake grin she was wearing, you could easily see how much she hated her job. Dean hobbled over with Sam's long arms perched on his shoulder. She furrowed his eyebrows covering up dark brown eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked, her fake smile returning. It was so wide; you could see the small bit of plaque on her upper gum.

"Uh yeah…" Dean paused to search her shirt for a nametag. "Mandy?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" She flipped her short black hair over her shoulder. Even from a distance of three feet, it was clear she had very thick hair.

"I called in a room…" Dean had to pause once more to think. "Room 12."

"Oh okay." She turned around, searching for the keys to that certain room. The back of her arm had a tattoo of a ripped heart. It was well done, but Dean personally wanted to know if it stood for anything important.

Mandy turned to face them once more, sliding the keys gracefully across the polished wood. Up close she had dark freckles lining her cheek bone. Dean hoisted Sam back up on his shoulders, trying to keep the tuckered out giant on his body.

"I can't help but wonder…" Dean began, trying to evade her deep eyes. "What does your tattoo stand for?"

Mandy blushed heavily before answering. "I often get asked that question, but I never answer-"

"Oh that's okay." Dean interrupted her. She hushed him and continued.

"But you look like you'd understand. You see in these very woods," She leaned in closer and turned to a hushed voice. "My husband was killed late night on a cliff." She sniffed and continued. "A thing grabbed him. I told the police it was a wolf but-bu-" Mandy broke out in tears, pressing her well manicured hands over her nice eyes.

This was Sam's sort of situation, not Deans. Dean gripped the key tightly and stepped into the hallway labeled guest-rooms. The hallway was lined with green carpeting and sanded walls. The doors were made of solid oak; that was obvious. He walked into their room. The room smelt as the rest of the place did, of freshly cut oak. The beds had neat quilts with the imprint of a moose on them. The walls had the heads of animals on them, just as the reception room. There was an old T.V in the center, turned to a nature channel. There was also a wooden desk with a table lamp on it. The seat itself looked risky, with a moose cushion on it.

"They really go out with their name, don't they Sammy?" Dean wasn't expecting an answer for the reason that Sam had slumped into him while talking to Mandy.

Dean laid his little brother on the bed closest to the modern bathroom. Sam peacefully rolled up in satisfaction to his new surroundings. The quilts art made a small print on his bare arm, for once he had his sleeves rolled up. Dean went over to the vomit green curtains and shut them, trying to block out the light for Sam's happiness. He sat down on the soft cushion of the rickety chair. To his surprise it held fast to his weight.

Dean leaned back in the chair, letting the back to legs support him. It was best to get on Sam's laptop. He slipped it out of his brothers' bag, and then continued back to the horribly sanded desk. If anything would describe this place well, it was crappy. He flipped open the laptop lid to find where Sam was searching about other cases. He went to Google, and typed in 'Nevada Deaths' then entered search. Only one convincing article came up and Dean clicked it with no doubt.

 _Tragic Death in off road Nevada_

 _On May 13_ _th_ _, 2015 a girl lost her boyfriend to a creature. She described the creature with long fingernails, tall, and bony. The Nevada Police Department expects shock, we are classifying the creature she described as a wolf. There is the possibility of a murderer, so we are doing full on investigations of people in the surrounding area. Here are the terrified girl (Callie Monet) words._

" _It was insane! It was loud and scary. It was also huge, with long finger nails that broke Dales deer hide jacket. I sprinted for my life after I saw it drag him into the woods. It made a loud screeching sound as I darted into my red Ferrari and drove off to Main Street."_

 _Those were Callie Monet's words. There is no need to be alarmed, just try to stay in town until the investigation is complete. The boy (Dale Cariot) has not yet been found. There are no signs of him yet but a small rip of his jacket with dried blood on it. Again, we advise you stay indoors or out of the woods for now. The Cariot Family (Katie Cariot and Jack Caroit) are offering one hundred dollars in reward for any information to help in the finding of Dale._

Dean kept the page open as he shut the laptop, pressing his fingers to his forehead. He knew what they were dealing with, yet he didn't want it to be that. Those were just so hard to kill, never the less easy when police are on the case.

"Sammy?" Sam tilted his head in respond his name. "I think we have a Wendigo on our hands."

 **A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter of Forest Pain. This is my first chapter book, so I advise you to be afraid! I'm not very good at keeping interest on a topic, but I'll try to finish soon! Maybe a chapter every two to four days? Once again, I thank y'all for reading! –Panda 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forest Pain Chapter Two

Panda13216

Dean listened to the steady hum of the shower. Sam once again had jerked awake in the middle of the night. It was terrible how often he only got three hours of sleep. Right now, he was taking a shower and made Dean think he fell every time he dropped the shampoo bottle. They were preparing to go check out Callie Monet's place, but before that Sam insisted on taking a shower. This didn't bother Dean at all; it just annoyed him that that thing won't leave his baby brother alone.

The beating of the shower stopped. It took a few minutes for Sam to come out in his F.B.I suit. His hair was still flat with the weight of water but in any other case he dried off well. He didn't say anything, but his green eyes and facial expression said it for him. _Do I look alright?_ Dean nodded his approval.

"You wanna wait until your hair's dry?" Dean asked. He was now fixed on doing his tie. It was too long now, he sighed with annoyance.

Sam shook his head; his hair wasn't doing its fluffing thing. This was probably because of the way it was sticking to his forehead as your hair does after a long workout. Dean blew at the corners of his mouth as he watched Sam flatten down his hair, not that it needed it. With silent communication they went out the door.

The pavement wasn't any better than it had been the night before. In the dim eight A.M light you could still see it was poorly done. Compared to the Impala's shine, it looked like a dirt path. Sam slipped into the Impalas shadow before entering the car. Dean followed his steps. He went in the Impala, letting his back slide down onto the seats. Dean started the engine and with no surprise Sam was asleep with his head tipped up on the seat. It was puzzling on how he fell asleep so fast, only to wake up screaming.

Callie lived hours away from where they were. Once again, confusion rushed over Dean on why she was there in the first place. Apparently there were other reported deaths in the area. Why would anyone go there for a romantic getaway? Dean again had no answer to his own question. The guitar solo rang through the speakers of the car.

"No!" Sam jumped awake. He was covered in his sweat; even if his hair had recently dried you couldn't tell.

"Sammy?" Dean asked averting his eyes from the double lines in the road. Sam was breathing as if he was drowning.

Sam didn't answer. He just let his chest lift up and down. The silence was scaring Dean, Sam seemed to be trying to recall a memory. A long lost one more than likely. His eyes seemed to go blank staring at the haze in the road.

"Sam?" Dean asked again. It was more of a sharp tone than before, more of a demand of a reply than a request.

"Dean? You alright?" Sam questioned Dean. He twisted his head so he could see Dean better. He was intently focused on Dean's neck. It was tensed up but nothing he had seen.

"Fine." Dean told Sam. It was a complete lie. Dean was so worried about Sam it almost kept him up with his brother. It didn't help he was hurt weeks ago and Sam always stayed up to take care of him.

Sam didn't hear his lie for all he could think of was sleep. He slipped down and closed his eyes. Dean didn't want him to go back to sleep. It could really end up terribly, but luckily time had flown and they were in the neighborhood to which Callie dwelled.

Dean nudged Sam. Sam woke up quickly this time and once again scanned Dean from head to toe. This time he took a little while longer to examine his stomach region before continuing his search.

They both got out of the car at the same time. Sam staggered a few times before regaining his F.B.I position. Dean met up with him on the other side of the car. Sam's green eyes were accompanied by long red veins. They'd fit in well for a Halloween costume. The house was painted a whitewash blue. The cracked windows showed a neat kitchen, and the walkway looked as if it was recently done.

They walked up the narrow path. For each step Sam had to hit the freshly cut grass. They went to the nicely painted patio. It stood out like a sore thumb against the worn down house. Sam pushed one finger on the doorbell, and as on the walkway, his finger was way too large for the button. Its ring was silent to them but the high pitched bark of a dog proved otherwise. A blond lady opened the door. She had sky blue eyes accompanied by dimples in her cheeks. A beagle was perched on her hip.

"Hello?" She asked. Her voice was sharp as a blade. When it was added with the dogs bark it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hello Mrs. Monet? We're from the F.B.I," At that moment both of the boys pulled out their identification. "We'd like to speak with your daughter about her loss." Sam ended his speech. Mrs. Monet looked at the tags and invited them in.

"Callie is in her room." Mrs. Monet informed them. She gestured upstairs. "Third room on the left." She set the dog on the floor. It ran over to Sam, sniffed him, and then passed to Dean. It sniffed his ankles and started snapping. "Sorry." Mrs. Monet growled.

Sam went up the steps first. Dean had to support his weight, keeping one hand on the center of his back. The hallway was long and dark with a bright pink door making the whole thing brighter. Dean rapped the door a few times with his fingers. With no permission he opened the door.

There on a plush pink bed sat a girl who resembled her mother. Callie was on a laptop, scrolling through a Facebook page. It was covered with pictures of her and a dark haired boy. Dean guessed this person was known as Dale.

"Who are you?" She asked. Callie stretched her jean covered legs out. She wore a plain white tank top over her skin.

"F.B.I." Dean answered this time. "We'd like to ask about your boyfriend." Dean leaned against the dressing chair in front of him.

"Why do you care?" Callie turned away from the Winchesters. She stared at a picture in the corner. There was a blue Corvette in the picture, along with a boy making out with a clearly blond girl.

"We'd like to help find the missing teenager." Dean told her. Sam kind of slumped against him.

Callie sighed deeply. She shifted. Finally she rose to stand with them. Comparing them, she was about five foot four and they were huge. "Dale, his name was Dale. We'd been dating for two years now. He um had an amazing car, and he always teased about proposing to me in it. I always said not yet, I really wish I'd let him do it sooner." Callie glanced to the ceiling. She was fighting off storms in her liquid blue eyes.

"What happened that night?" Sam tried to say. He was so tired he looked nothing of a F.B.I agent, more of a haggard hobo.

"We went out to the cliff. He thought it'd be romantic, even though he knew I'm petrified of heights. He was scared of anything that made noises, ever since Nightmare On Elm Street, when he heard the crack of a stick he bolted for my Ferrari. I remember I followed him, and I could've sworn I saw something moving in the trees. I watched it closely, but it got Dale and dragged him off into the woods. It was tall, with huge nails that dug into his skin and made him bleed and shou-" Callie ended her sentence. She hiccupped loudly before continuing. "Sorry, I don't have any more to tell you." She completed her story. Her nails were worn from the biting of them.

"One last question." Dean told her. "Did it make any noise?"

She gave him a puzzled look before ending. "When I got in my car, it screamed loudly. It sounded human like, but different at the same time. You know? Now you probably think I'm some insane lunatic." She concluded. Callie curled up her legs and buried her face into them.

"Thanks." Sam finished their conversation. They bounded downstairs and out the front door. Finally ending up inside the Impala.

It was another long ride of open road and woods. There were a few gas-stations now and then, but most the time nothing for miles. Sam had stayed awake the whole time, turning up any loud base Dean had. The Impala curved into the terrible parking-lot.

Dean hoisted Sam out of the car. Sam was nearly asleep now, shoulder sockets sticking out from the way Dean carried him. Dean kicked the door of the Impala shut with his foot, and opened the front door of the Lodge without letting Sam fall. When they were inside the warm, saw dust smelling cabin, Mandy greeted them happily. They went into their room, to which Sam curled up on the bed.

"Go looking for it tomorrow Sammy?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded his agreement before cupping his hands under his chin.

 _Time Lapse of Four Hours_

Sam kicked his feet as if he were running from something huge. He was soaked in sweat, so bad it was rolling down his neck and soaking the quilt. He was squinting and thrashing as hard as he could. He grunted then woke up, breathing heavily.

He searched the dark room for Dean. Everything was empty. There was nobody in the bathroom, lobby, hallway or bed. Sam felt his throat tighten. _Missing, Blood, Gone, Hell, Death, Broken, Taken, Killed._ Sam ran into the bedroom and looked out the window. The Impala was still there, but fight marks could easily be seen on the ground. There were speckles of blood, still fresh, trickling down the sidewalk and into the drainpipe.

Sam breathed in deeply as he looked out the window. "DEAN!"

 **A/N There we go! Suspense! This chapter came out sooner than expected; I got some ideas while watching an episode! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. New one on its way either tomorrow or the day after! Thanks for reading. Don't forget Favorite, Review, and Follow! Bye! -Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


	3. Chapter 3

Forest Pain Chapter Three

Panda13216

Sam jerked up. He exhaled deeply, letting the air flow out of his mouth briefly. He breathed in again with his nose, and then let it out.

"It's a dream…" Sam told himself. He knew it was a lie. The dreams never took place without him watching.

Sam ran through the large oak doors. The hallway as before was long and dark. There were no windows on either side, and most doors still had the lights off inside. Like a train light, the reception room left an eerie glow in its wake. Sam ran as fast as his oversized legs would take him. The reception room was illuminated as he had guessed. Mandy stood behind the desk as always. She looked up from the daily newspaper she read to wave, but she clenched her fist together at Sam's expression.

Mandy watched him sprint out the door, a smirk spreading slowly across her face. When he disappeared behind the wooden walls the smirk grew into a full on smile.

Sam ran around the corner scanning the ground for any signs of his brother. Nothing. It'd be best to go back to where he knew his brother had been which was the left side of the Impala. The crimson liquid showed up well against the baking concrete. There were marks on the ground, some deep, others barely visible. Sam was wide awake now, watching the blood trickle into the drain. He turned up to look at the forest; there in front of him was a large path of obvious struggle. Sam walked back to the trunk of the Impala, got his gun and followed the place of pain.

The tree limbs were broken at some areas. In others the ground had severe fractures. With each step Sam took, he could see the world getting darker and denser. The struggles continued. There were scratches against trees, boot tracks barely touching the ground and red ooze going down the path. One sign made Sam stop in his tracks. There was a huge dent in a Redwood tree, followed with a massive dent in the ground. The dent didn't look like it was trying to get up or fight back. The worst of it was, the dent was crumpled up Dean sized. As Sam continued he noticed there were no more scratches, no more broken limbs, and no more kicks in the dirt. The only thing left was the now sickening path of blood leading down the trail. Sam had to go get reinforcement, a flare gun, or something to help him. He couldn't stay awake to fight a full grown Wendigo.

He ran back to the lodge. Mandy would there, he knew it. Since she lost her husband to the creature, he hoped she'd love to take it down. He burst through the doors and ran straight up to her desk.

"Mandy!" He said, truly exasperated.

"Yeah?" She replied. She put down her newspaper to look him in the eye.

"I need your help to get rid of the thing that got your husband." He hated asking a civilian to help him, but it was his best option.

"You're a hunter aren't you? Well you're in luck, I know a bit myself." Mandy ended her sentence with a large smirk.

"Oh yes." Sam answered. He was so relieved to know she was a hunter herself. Mandy reached down under the desk, pulled out a flare gun and an overly large knife.

Sam stared at the knife for a second. It looked to be made for hand-to-hand combat, not for striking with one blow. Mandy raced out the door and into the woods with Sam at her wake. The followed the path Sam had discovered minutes earlier, and then took the turn Mandy thought was best. She stopped when they were a ways away from the lodge itself.

"Where to now?" Sam asked. He put his hand over his gun as she pulled her knife closer to her body.

"This is it Sam." Mandy finished. She pushed her hand out with such force the knife slid into his rib-cage. Sam doubled over before he fired at her, missing by at least twelve inches. Mandy walked forward and slid her knife into the opposite side of Sam's body.

Sam gritted his teeth as he slid down to his knees. Mandy had an extremely powerful body for a skinny girl. She knocked Sam into a nearby ditch, which had to be at least six feet deep on all sides. She jumped down into the rocky pit and stabbed him once more, this time in his stomach but purposely evading his internal organs. Sam groaned in pain as Mandy pushed the knife into his upper thigh. At this she noticed the glint of his gun; she pulled it out, emptied the bullets and shoved the gun into her own jean pocket. She let him keep the flare gun for unknown reasons. Mandy glanced around the rocky pit and began to move rocks over Sam's foot. This might help keep him down was the only thought she had as she continued.

"You know Sam, I wish you would've left your brother alone." She jerked another rock over his leg. "The reason I want you to be here is the thing took my husband. It's unfair if you get your loved-one back soon." She completed her stacking of rocks.

"Sorry Sam." Mandy scrambled out of the pit leaving Sam cold, bleeding, and worst of all, alone without his brother.

 _Switching To Deans Point of View!_

Dean thrashed against the bonds that kept him held to the roof of the cave. They held fast, and the brown haired boy closest to him gave him an unsure grin. Dean guessed this kid was Dale. Dale blacked out again, the big chunks of flesh missing from his arm made Dean sick. The thing hadn't gone after Dean yet, but it's glanced at him with its beady black eyes.

Dean felt his shoulder start to cramp. The worst thing about Wendigos' is they keep you alive until you're basically a hanging meat sack. Another terribly thought formed in his head, what if Sam came but got hurt in the process. Dean watched Dale go limp from the corner of his eye and he knew why. The Windigos steps could be heard from down the cave. It came into the corridor they were in, and without warning charged at Dale.

Dale screamed at the top of his lungs as the thing literally ripped out pieces of his hanging legs. Blood was running down his jeans as the thing gorged itself in Dales flesh. It stopped eating Dale, turned to Dean and pressed its finger nails on the cold raw meat of his upper arm.

 **A/N There! All done with the third chapter. Yeah, I know Mandy's a little jerk and Dean's not in the best situation either, but I'll update soon! Depends when I'm in the mood which is good for y'all 'cause I love to write! Oh and I have to thank you all for your support and advice. –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


	4. Chapter 4

Forest Pain Chapter Four

Panda13216

Sam clenched his fists around a blood filled shirt. His body felt like it was falling apart and it didn't help that the weight of betrayal was on his mind. He breathed in deeply, watching the tick flow of blood ooze through his fingers. He kicked his feet as he tried to pull his leg out of the rock. This would've worked if Sam weren't so tired and hurt in the first place. He couldn't figure out Mandy's motive. Most of the time, in normal situations, the victim would prefer to kill the monster rather than have more people killed. He guessed Mandy was just one of the psycho cases.

Sam pushed one hand away from the wound on his stomach. He flinched upwards at the pain ushering from his thigh. He pulled his fingers under the rough texture of the rock closest to his body. He bit his lip as he pushed the first one out of the way. It was harder than expected but it rolled off. The few others towering his waist came crashing down.

This allowed him to sit up. It was the only way to free his legs. This wouldn't have been hard if he wasn't so tired. He lifted the other rocks, but they weren't as easy as anyone would've expected. He sat up completely. It hurt to constrict his two abdominal wounds, but the best choice was to get up to help Dean.

Sam entwined his fingers with the rocks covering the ground. He pulled his legs underneath him to prepare himself for a standing position. He got up and swayed for a second before grabbing at the tall mound of dirt ahead of him. Sam jerked upward and gripped the leaves at the top to which he could barely see. He propelled himself upward to where his chest was on the soft dirt, and his feet were hanging off the edge. He pulled up so he was completely on the land, stretching his cuts out.

Mandy had everything the way she wanted, yet she miscalculated one thing. You can't keep one Winchester brother away from the other, ever.

Sam had to push the ground with such force that it nearly knocked him back down in the ditch. He stood up and again swayed as if he were nauseous. Sam took one staggering step forward before his back leg almost completely gave out. He regained his balance and took a few more shaking steps forward.

The woods were dense, and anyone could see that. Sam still managed to follow the dark crimson liquid leading to where his brother would be located.

 _Changing To Dean's Point of View!_

Dean tensed his muscles as the creature looked him up and down. It seemed to be deciding if it felt like eating part of Dean or not. It turned its beady eyes to Dale. The Wendigo must've decided there was enough of Dale meat to finish before starting on his other meal. Dean let out a sigh of relief as soon as the Wendigo walked out the cave entrance and down into the endless corridors.

Dale was about as limp as Dean had ever seen a human. This didn't count when he had watched the light fade from Sam's eyes, or watched someone fall to the ground on his or another's account. Dean breathed in heavily. His arms felt as if they were about to snap out of place, or at least snap completely off. Dean kicked his feet again just to let them flail around in the darkness of the cave.

He heard it, the sickening crack of bones scarping against bones. He could feel the pins and needles running down his spine. The last thing he saw were Dale's scared eyes before he couldn't see anything.

 _Changing Back To Sam's Point of View!_

Sam held his stomach with one hand, the other trying to slow the bleeding. His efforts were in vain, for you could see the red streaks running down his jeans leg. He watched the blood get thinner, and the following of it getting harder. He went down the trail until he could see nothing more but the grim mouth of a worn cave.

He had nothing on him to see, just for the greatness of Mandy taking his weapons. Sam took a step inside to find his foot made a terrible squishing sound. Sam stuck his foot back in the light to reveal the blood he took as Deans.

Sam waked back inside and had to listen closely so he could find where his brother must've been taken. The corridors were dark and eerie, and it always ended with him taking an unexpected sharp corner. Sam came into a room where the light shined through little holes in the ceiling. It was comforting to know that he wasn't far underground. He thought he was alone until he heard the unmistakable sound of light breathing.

Sam walked almost blindly toward the breathing he thought sounded heaviest. He held both his hands out in front of him despite the fact he was bleeding. He found a thinner body first, face illuminated buy the soft light coming from the ceiling. This was obviously Dale; to whom had large bite sized holes in his upper arms. Sam took the boy down. It wasn't hard to carry him out and come back in to find Dean in the corner hanging limply. Sam's heart basically leapt out of his chest.

Sam sprinted to his brother and patted him on the shoulder. He immediately took notice to the blade was higher on one shoulder than the other. Sam didn't have anything sharp with him to release Dean from the ropes holding him to the ceiling. Sam grabbed the pointiest rock he could find to help his brother.

He had to hand it to the Wendigo; it picked pretty strong bonds to hold Dean in place. Sam worked for over twenty minutes to let Dean fall to the ground. Sam struggled to pick up his knocked out brother, it didn't help his leg and stomach felt like splitting in two. The only good thought was that Dale was awake and ran off before Sam could warn him.

Sam gripped the back of Dean's neck and put the other hand under Dean's knees. Dean still hadn't stirred since Sam picked him up. From the way Deans back hit his stomach he could feel that Dean had managed to pop both of his shoulders out of their sockets. Well to be fair it wasn't Deans fault, the Wendigo kind of left him hanging from the ceiling.

Sam went the way he came before, following the sound of moving liquid. Sam turned each corner with care. He knew the Wendigo wouldn't leave its food unattended. Sam walked faster as they neared the exit, which could be told from the long shadow on the wall.

Sam left the cave, Dean perched awkwardly in his arms. Dean was pretty heavy and the urge to hold his wounds about overcame him. They were around a few feet from the cave when he heard the screech of the monster.

Sam ran as fast as he could without dropping Dean. It would be no use though, Wendigo's were fast and every hunter knew this. Sam turned to be face to face to the creature. It lunged forward as Sam pulled out his flare-gun.

He had one shot. And he used it.

 **A/N Hope ya'll enjoyed! I know it's another short chapter, but at least the boys are um sort-of okay! I had to get Dean down, I don't want him to be eaten. And yeah, Dale lived. He ran for his life, poor stupid kid. Am I the only one who feels like revenge is necessary for a certain worker at The Moose Camping College? –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


	5. Chapter 5

Forest Pain Chapter Five

Panda13216

The fired shot came of no use to Sam. It missed pretty clearly, but gave Sam enough time to stumble forward a few steps. It wasn't very helpful, but the Wendigo, but it seemed distracted by the flames erupting behind it. It paid more attention to the flames than to notice Sam had just managed to slip behind the trees. It remained focused on the fires heat than Sam.

Dean was getting heavier with each step, and each one Sam took his leg felt like splitting in two. Dean still hadn't shifted since Sam picked him up, but his breathing began to steady. Sam almost fell for about the fiftieth time now, but they were nearing the place where Sam supposed Dean got knocked out.

The dent was still there, yet the blood had been wiped up. Sam hadn't taken much notice to that at all; he decided making sure Dean was still breathing was more important. They entered the parking lot, and still it sucked. Sam had to be very careful so he didn't fall into potholes and drop Dean to the ground.

When they entered the reception room the fire crackled reminding everyone in there it was getting low. Mandy had been replaced with a ginger. She gave a non-fake smile and waved, not asking about Sam carrying a beat up brother. She welcomed them warmly and opened the door to their room for them.

Sam set Dean down on the closest bed and massaged his own forearm. It didn't matter who you were, carrying Dean a total of around a mile really took the breath out of you. Dean wasn't moving still. It was starting to scare Sam that his brother had been knocked out so easily.

Sam reached down to pop Dean's shoulders back in place. He did so, but Dean made no recognizable movement as a response. Sam used peroxide to clean the rope burns around Deans wrists. Dean had a huge knot on the back of his head that needed to be taken care of, and the scratches up and down his body needed tending to. Of course, Sam would get this done before taking care of any of his own wounds.

 _Switching To Mandy's Point of View!_

Mandy walked down the eerie path she knew well. After all, this was the place she told Dean to go to find a kid she heard screaming. Mandy shivered at her own thought. She was going to get Sam, she couldn't leave him laying there for the Wendigo to come and snatch him up. She came to the clearing where the blood was still visible on the ground.

Mandy looked around to the sudden cracks in the distance. Nobody was there. As she neared the hole she saw the pulls at leafs, and the empty ditch. She glanced around wildly, no Sam, no monster, all good.

Mandy went to turn back down the path she came from. There in the bushes was the monster itself, awaiting her arrival. She passed it without knowing before it gripped her tightly and dragged her off.

She didn't want to scream for the fear it would be all in tireless efforts. It pulled her deeper into the forest and into a mouth of a dark cave.

 _Now Back to The Boys!_

Sam had just finished taking care of Dean. It had taken a while of course, for the fear of it causing Dean more pain than he was already in. Dean was sprawled out amount the quilt as Sam had left him, and Sam had his shirt off to where he could tend to his own wounds easier.

The mirror in the corner of the room showed a slight movement from a large dark lump in the corner. Sam turned quickly so he could see Dean better. Dean had changed his arms position, and his green eyes were open. They had a haze over them, as if Dean didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

Sam popped off the bed to walk to Dean. Deans pupils dilated a bit, trying to see Sam more clearly. They stopped moving, and Dean turned his head to focus on Sam. He scanned his little brother before his eyes stopped at the deep wounds in his stomach.

"Who did that?" Dean asked, suddenly completely awake. He pulled back his shoulder and looked awkwardly at Sam for the reason it was in place.

"Um, Mandy did the deepest ones." Sam replied as he looked at his own wounds.

"That little b-!" Dean cursed. He sat up so he was propped on his elbows. In one swift movement he was as level as he could get with Sam.

Dean stood in front of Sam, using his shoulder to balance himself. It was weird for Dean to need Sam for stabilization. He cupped his one free hand over Sam's face, looking down his neck at the small scratches from being in the rock pit.

"I'm going to kill her." Dean stated. He used the wall for balance as he headed toward the door. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder and Dean being so weak couldn't take any more steps.

"I think something already took care of that." Sam had watched Mandy go into the forest and not come out.

"Swear?" Dean asked. He was looking his brother straight in the eye now.

"Swear." Sam replied, he knew the Wendigo would be looking for a snack afterwards.

"What about Dale?" Dean let some of his weight slack into Sam's grip.

"I think he got away." Sam truthfully explained. Dean gave him the Are-You-Sure face before sighing.

Sam managed to lead Dean over to the chair and make him sit down. Dean was never one for being immobilized especially when his brother was hurt and Dean could help. Dean let his eyes dart around the spots Sam touched, and opened his mouth to tell Sam something before deciding Sam had already taken care of it. Sam slipped his shirt on before Dean started packing their bags.

"We haven't caught the monster yet Dean." Sam informed him.

"I don't want to stay in any place where people hurt my brother. Besides some other hunter will get it, just wait and see." Dean had a pretty good argument so Sam followed packing their bags.

You just can't separate a Winchester from another Winchester.

 **A/N Hello! I'm sorry it was short, I'm saving my final stuff for the last and final two chapters! This story had been really fun to write. So I just have to that you all for your support and love and advice! So I have some shout outs to some of my nicest people (Mostly who reviewed, but I thank you all for support) Sallyannerenee, who always reviews my stuff. Lenail125, who wrote some of the best reviews I've seen in a while. CammieMorris7, who has been writing on my stuff for a good bit now. Grishma239, for giving me some friendly advice. RJ58k, for just being an awesome person and favoriting! And finally, Supernatural20 for being my first favorite! You all mean a lot! (Here are the followers I'd like to thank: Sallyannerenee, . gallifrey, grishma239, lenial125, naturallysuper1, and supernatural20.) Thanks for all of the continued support! Hugs, -Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter!)

Forest Pain Chapter Six

Panda13216

Dean had already finished packing the small amount of luggage they had. When he tossed his own bag over his shoulder you could easily see where his muscles tensed around a deep scratch. Sam had done a sloppy job on his upper arm and he soon wished he had paid more attention to it. Dean twisted his face in agony as it got stretched.

"Shouldn't we just make sure it's dead?" Sam asked carefully. Dean had no response only a dead, cold glare.

Sam already knew this was an immediate no. Dean had his thoughts firmly set on this idea and no amount of Sam's pleading was going to change his mind. There was one tactic Sam hadn't tried yet, commonly referred to as 'Puppy Dog Eyes.' When Dean was looking at him Sam turned on those big pleading eyes and as always Dean gave in.

They walked out and threw their stuff in the back seat of Deans Impala. When Sam walked around the side he fell on his other leg. Dean sighed and pushed one hand to his temple.

"One condition Sam. You're staying behind." Dean told him directly. Sam looked stunned but allowed Dean to help him into the car and shut him inside.

Dean walked into the dense forest. Painful memories flooded his mind as he thought about Mandy. He hoped she died the way she planned for him. There were snapped tree branches and that one spot of dirt where he fell to the ground. There wasn't much memory that wasn't fuzzy about afterward. He remembered fairly clearly being hung from the roof though and snapping his shoulders.

His blood trail was as clear as he remembered. It lead to the dark mouth of the cave he knew too well. Luckily he had his flashlight with him along with a flare gun and his small hand gun. He doubted he'd need it but there were those certain cases.

Dean followed his own blood down the cave and into the eerie room where he was strung from the ceiling. It was exactly as dark and cold as he knew. The Wendigo was hovering over a trembling figure. Dean couldn't make out who it was but the Wendigo seemed too focused on its meal to notice Dean.

He pulled his gun from his belt and shot it at the creature, which screamed in agony. It seemed so easy but whatever, all better for Sam right? He walked carefully over to the figure. It was a girl that was clear but as he stepped closer he could make out the olive green color of her shirt. She was grinning insanely not like psycho insane but syrial killer insane.

"You're alive?" She asked. It was now obvious it was Mandy.

"And you are as well." Dean tightened the grip on his gun. "What was the deal with my brother?" Dean had his flare gun put up and now held his hand gun in his hand.

"Eh, didn't think you and him would make it out honestly." Mandy talked with a slur in her voice probably from the loss of blood in her upper arms.

"Really?" Dean growled. He was ready to kill her now.

"Mhm…" She paused for a minute to catch her breath. "So, this is where you died, and I suppose your brother would've too…." Mandy messed up her words as she hung limply.

That was it. She wanted them to die. Dean put the gun up to where her heart should've been. If it was there it must've been paralyzed or stone cold. The final thing Mandy decided to do was let out a psychotic that filled the quietness of the room. Dean shot her then, and her head dropped, black hair flowing over her face. It was a shame that face belonged to somebody insane.

There was no sign of regret in Dean's expression. After all, she hurt Sam and himself. There was no reason in caring, she was gone now. The only problem was Sam would be upset he killed her when her life was in his hands.

The walk back was no more comforting than the walk there, but the way back to his baby was even worse. No, it wasn't the sight of her; it was Sam who would ask if he found anyone.

"Did you find anyone?" Sam asked as soon as Dean entered the Impala.

"One." Dean knew he couldn't lie to Sam. His brother would've figured it out soon enough.

"Did you let them go?" Sam pressed on. He could tell Dean didn't want to talk about it, yet curiosity got the best of him.

"No." Dean was using one word sentences for a reason.

"Were they dead?" Sam questioned him.

"They weren't…" Sam sighed with relief until Dean opened his mouth again. "Until I came."

"Did the Wendigo get them?" Sam asked. He tilted his head sideways and straightened in his seat.

"I killed the Wendigo….." Dean finished his sentence with a slight huff.

"Then what happened? Who was it?" Sam doubled his questions and began to breathe heavily.

"I shot them." Dean refused to look into his younger brothers eyes.

"Who? Why?" If Dean was looking, he would've noticed the pain in Sam's eyes.

"It was Mandy. I killed her for my own reasons." Dean turned the key to start the Impala. This was the obvious clue that the discussion was done.

Before Sam could say anything Dean turned up the volume on the radio. AC/DC blasted in the car, and Sam pressed his head against the cool window. Within minutes Sam was asleep, the base making his head rattle against the glass. Dean turned down the radio but knew it wouldn't help. Sam would just wake up in an hour's time.

Sam didn't wake up this time. His chest rose and fell with each breath. He turned his head and his hair stuck to the saliva coming from his mouth. Dean didn't blame him for this; Sam must've been as tired as he'd ever been. Sam rolled his head around on his neck then snapped awake.

"Dean…." Sam sounded as if he were in a trance. "Why did you kill Mand-" Sam stopped and looked at Dean. He must've thought he finished his sentence because he waited for a response.

"Sam." Dean knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever but he could sure try. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kay." Sam watched the rain splattered windshield. Any time a loud rain drop fell he jumped but he still stared at it.

"I'm going to ask you something." Dean stated. "Are you sleeping okay now?"

"I'm fine." Sam replied. He grinned as he drifted off to sleep again, his hair sticking to the seat behind him.

"Sam." Dean understood his brother was asleep but you can't keep it hidden forever. "I killed her because her intention was to kill you. I could care less about me, but you? I couldn't stand it Sammy. She was a terrible person, who deserved death." Sam didn't respond. He breathed in and let it out which was good enough for Dean.

Everything was going to be okay. Sam was sleeping again, the Wendigo was dead, and Mandy was where she belonged. The best thing was they made it out alive with only minor injuries but that could be taken care of.

 **A/N There we go! Finished my first little chapter book. I decided to cram two chapters into one, so I hoped you enjoyed. The reason I let Dean kill Mandy was because I think she deserved "Death By Dean". With that crazy weird stuff AND trying to kill Sam? She needed it. So that's the end! Thanks for all of your support! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
